With the rising of fitness awareness in the modern society, various types of exercise machines are constantly introduced. An elliptical exerciser is one of the most common exercise machines in gyms. For example, the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 1488670 discloses a sports equipment with hand elliptical trajectories. The disclosed sports equipment includes a seat, a curved handle mechanism, two leg elliptical mechanisms and two hand elliptical mechanisms. The seat includes a base and a frame fixedly disposed at a front end of the base. The curved handle mechanism is disposed at the frame. The two leg elliptical mechanisms are installed at two opposite sides of the frame, respectively. The two hand elliptical mechanisms are also installed at two opposite sides of the frame, respectively. In an application process of the sports equipment, a user may tread on the two leg elliptical mechanisms with both feet, and hold the two hand elliptical mechanisms by both hands. As such, both legs and both hands of the user are allowed to perform an elliptical exercise trajectory at the two leg elliptical mechanisms and the two hand elliptical mechanism, respectively, to achieve effects of aerobic exercises and to reduce sports injuries of the knees.
Further, due to a large volume of the sports equipment of the above 1488670 disclosure, portable elliptical exercise machines are also developed by manufacturers. For example, the Taiwan Patent Publication No. M508342 discloses an under-desk elliptical walking machine, which includes a body, a pivotal rotating assembly and a pedaling assembly. The pivotal rotating assembly is disposed on the body. The pedaling assembly includes two pedals connected to the pivotal rotating assembly. During an application process of the elliptical walking machine, a user may sit on a chair or a seating plane as desired, and place the under-desk elliptical walking machine on the ground, such that both legs of the user are allowed perform an elliptical exercise trajectory at the two pedals. Thus, the portable elliptical walking machine can be carried by the user and be utilized for sports training at any location as desired.
However, in the elliptical walking machine of the M508342 disclosure, the two pedals are fixedly disposed at the pivotal rotating assembly. If a user intends to stand on the two pedals for exercise, the fixed positions of the two pedals may hinder both legs of the user from smoothly perform the elliptical exercise trajectory with the two pedals, hence resulting in application difficulties.
Accordingly, it is known from the above that, there is a need for a solution for solving issues of a conventional portable elliptical exercise machine that cannot be applied for a dual use of both sitting and standing postures.